The present application relates to an ergonomic grinder having a handle body with an elongated shape and having front and rear handle portions defined by the handle body. The handle body has a greater nominal girth proximate the front portion than proximate the rear portion. A recessed hand grip portion is defined by the handle body and is located between the front and rear handle portions. The recessed hand grip portion transitions inward to a nominal girth smaller than the girth of both the front and rear portions. The recessed hand grip portion is preferably configured to create a home feel to a user's hand.
In one embodiment of the present grinder, the recessed hand grip portion comprises a recessed portion located generally under the handle body, and the handle comprises a switch paddle located generally under the handle and being coupled to the handle by a pivotal connection located proximate the rear handle portion. In this embodiment, the switch paddle is pivotably depressable about the pivotal connection in a direction toward the underside of the grinder for activation and use of the tool. The switch paddle comprises a recessable portion, and the grinder and recessable portion of the switch paddle are configured so that the recessed hand portion of the tool handle substantially conforms to the shape and thickness of the recessable portion of the switch paddle. The recessable portion of the switch paddle, when fully depressed for activation and use of the tool, fits within the underside recessed hand portion of the grinder and becomes essentially an integral part of the grinder as perceived by the feel of a tool user's hand.
In embodiments of the present grinder comprising a switch paddle, the switch paddle preferably comprises a finger stop section which is located on the underside of the switch paddle and which comprises a generally downward-facing protrusion. The downward-facing protrusion is oriented generally crosswise to the length of the switch paddle. In this embodiment, the user of the grinder can selectively place fingers forward or rearward of the finger stop section as part of adjusting the user's hand and finger positions during use of the tool.
The above and other embodiments of the present invention will be further described below through the use of the Figures, which are intended only to illustrate preferred embodiments while in no way limiting the breadth of the present invention.